lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skins
Skins can be purchased through upgrading vehicles and gadgets. Its main purpose in game is to change vehicles and gadgets' appearance by recoloring. Each of vehicles and gadgets has three skins. Below is the list of alternate skins of vehicles and gadgets, so far. DC Comics Batmobile * Skin 1: Based on the Batmobile from the 1966 live-action Batman show. * Skin 2: Based on The Joker * Skin 3: Appears to be based on the design from the Tim Burton films. Batmobile Skins.png Invisible Jet * Skin 1, 2 and 3: All skins are based off of Wonder Woman's colour scheme and logo. Invisible Jet Skins.png Cyber-Guard * Skin 1: Based on Beast Boy. * Skin 2: Based on Wonder Woman. * Skin 3: Based on Cyborg's Teen Titans colors. Cyber-Guard-Skins.png The Joker's Chopper Skin 1: Joker's Face Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA Quinn Mobile Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA The LEGO Movie Emmet's Excavator * Skin 1: Based on Wyldstyle * Skin 2: Based on Unikitty * Skin 3: Based on Octan. Emmet's-Excavator.png Police Car * Skin 1: Based on a regular police car. * Skin 2: Based on a fire department vehicle. * Skin 3: Based on a medical vehicle. Police-Car.png Benny's Spaceship * Skin 1: Based on the M-Tron series of sets. * Skin 2: Based on Ice Planet 2002. * Skin 3: Based on Classic Space Police. Benny's Spaceship Skins.png Cloud Cuckoo Car * Skin 1: Based on a storm cloud. * Skin 2: Based on the Cloud Cuckoo Land duck. * Skin 3: Based on MetalBeard's Seacow Cloud-Cuckoo-Car-Skins.png The Lord of the Rings Shelob the Great * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: TBA Shelob Skins.png Arrow Launcher * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: TBA Arrow Launcher Skins.png Axe Chariot * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: TBA Axe Chariot Skins.png The Wizard of Oz Winged Monkey * Skin 1: Based on real monkeys. * Skin 2: Based on Flying Monkey commanders. * Skin 3: Based on Winkie Guards. Winged Monkey.png Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: Based on the Travelling Time Train. * Skin 3: Resembles a futuristic version of the DeLorean. DeLorean.png Hoverboard * Skin 1: An alternate colour variation of the Hoverboard. * Skin 2: Based on Marty McFly's skateboard in Back To the Future. * Skin 3: Based on Griff Tannen's Pit Bull Hoverboard. Hoverboard.png Travelling Time Train Portal 2 Sentry Turret * Skin 1: Navy-camo colours. * Skin 2: Based on the Animal King Turret * Skin 3: Tartan colours. Sentry Turret.png Companion Cube * Skin 1: Based on the Weighted Storage Cube. * Skin 2: Based on a Discouragement Redirection Cube. * Skin 3: Based on a Defective Turret or H.A.L. 9000 Companion Cube.png Doctor Who TARDIS * Skin 1: Resembles the design of the early TARDIS console units. * Skin 2: Resembles the design for Time Lord Robe symbols. * Skin 3: Resembles a classic British phone booth. TARDIS Skins.png K-9 * Skin 1: Based off a Dalmatian. * Skin 2: TARDIS Blue. * Skin 3: TBA K-9-Skins.png Dalek * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: Red Dalek (Dalek Commander) Ninjago Storm Fighter * Skin 1: TBA * Skin2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultist * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Storm Fighter.png Samurai Mech * Skin 1: Based on the Nindroid * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Samurai Mech.png NinjaCopter * Skin 1: TBA * Skin2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Ninja-Copter.png Boulder Bomber * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Boulder Bomber Skins.png Blade Bike * Skin 1: Baded on Kai's Blade Bike from the TV show. * Skin 2: Based on the Anacondrai Cultists. * Skin 3: Based on the Fangpyre. Blade Bike Skins.png Flying White Dragon * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: TBA The Simpsons Homer's Car * Skin 1: Based on Marge's Station Wagon. * Skin 2: Based on the Mr Plow truck. * Skin 3: TBA Homer's Car.png Taunt-o-Vision * Skin 1: Buzz Cola Ad. * Skin 2: Krusty O's Ad. * Skin 3: Powersauce Ad. Taunt-o-Vision.png Gravity Sprinter * Skin 1: Kwik-E-Mart logo and Color Scheme. * Skin 2: Based on The Simpsons Couch. * Skin 3: Based on Principal Skinner's chalk board. Gravity Sprinter.png Clown Bike * Skin 1: Based on an ice-cream truck. * Skin 2: Based on Sideshow Mel. * Skin 3: TBA Clown Bike Skins.png Legends of Chima Mighty Lion Rider * Skin 1: Based on a tiger. * Skin 2: Based on a cheetah. * Skin 3: Most likely based on a snow leopard. Mighty Lion Rider.png Swamp Skimmer * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: TBA Swamp Skimmer.png Eagle Interceptor * Skin 1: TBA * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: Phoenix Eagle Interceptor.png Scooby-Doo! Mystery Machine * Skin 1: Based on the original Mystery Machine. * Skin 2: Resembles color scheme of zombies in Scooby-Doo. * Skin 3: Resembles the classic glow-in-the dark ghost minifigures. Mystery Machine.png Scooby Snack * Skin 1, 2 and 3: All resemble the color scheme of classic Scooby-Doo episodes. Scooby Snack.png Jurassic World Velociraptor * Skin 1: Based on the Raptor from the 1st Jurassic Park film * Skin 2: Based on the other Jurassic World Raptors * Skin 3: Based on the Jurassic Park colors Velociraptor Skins.png Gyrosphere * Skin 1: Based on the utility trucks from the original Jurassic Park film. * Skin 2: Based on the tour trucks from the original Jurassic Park film. * Skin 3: Based on the logo for Jurassic Park. Gyrosphere-Skins.png Ghostbusters Ecto-1 * Skin 1: Based on the Ecto-1A. * Skin 2: Based on Peter Venkman. * Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Ghost Trap * Skin 1: Based on Peter Venkman. * Skin 2: TBA * Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Midway Arcade G-6155 Spyhunter Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA Arcade Machine Skin 1: Robotron 2084 arcade cabinet. Skin 2: Gauntlet arcade cabinet. Skin 3: Mutant enemy from Defender. Adventure Time Jakemobile Skin 1: Based on Ice King. Skin 2: Based on Lumpy Space Princess. Skin 3: Based on Cake, Jake's female counterpart from Ice King's Fionna and Cake fanfic. Screenshot 20170911-224718.png Screenshot 20170911-224724.png Screenshot 20170911-224739.png Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant Skin 1: Based on Crystal Tree Trunks. Skin 2: Based on real elephants. Skin 3: Based on the The Lich. BMO Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: Based on JMO, Jake's alias in the episode: Be More. Skin 3: Based on ♡MO. Screenshot 20170911-224800.png Screenshot 20170911-224815.png Screenshot 20170911-224821.png Lumpy Car Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: Based on Earl of Lemongrab (Clone) Skin 3: Based on Peppermint Butler. Lunatic Amp Skin 1: Based on Flame Princess. Skin 2: Based on Hambo. Skin 3: Based on Princess Bubblegum. Mission: Impossible IMF Scrambler Skin 1: Possibly based on the Mission: Impossible colour scheme. Skin 2: A possible reference to TRON. Skin 3: Stealth Mode. IMF Sports Car Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: Stealth Mode. Harry Potter Enchanted Car Skin 1: A reference to when it crash landed and smashed into the Womping Willow and got damaged by it in the 2nd Harry Potter film. Skin 2: Based on the Invisibility mode. Skin 3: Based on a snake. Screenshot 20170911-224537.png Screenshot 20170911-224541.png Screenshot 20170911-224550.png Hogwarts Express Skin 1: Gryffindor team colours. Skin 2: Based on Voldemort. Skin 3: Slytherin team colours. Screenshot 20170911-224611.png Screenshot 20170911-224615.png Screenshot 20170911-224620.png Buckbeak Skin 1: Based on a Bald Eagle. Skin 2: Gryffindor House colours. Skin 3: Based on the Hogwarts Logo. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-15.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-14.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-13.png Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Niffler Skin 1: Purple Skin 2: White Skin 3: TBA Swooping Evil Skin 1: Based on a rose. Skin 2: Based on Newt Scamander's outfit Skin 3: TBA Ghostbusters (2016) Ecto-1 (2016) Skin 1: Based on Abby Yates. Skin 2: Based on its original appearance before Jillian Holtzmann modified it. Skin 3: Based on Slimer. Gremlins R.C. Racer Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: Based on Gizmo's Barbie car from the first Gremlins movie. Screenshot 20170911-225346.png Screenshot 20170911-225334.png Screenshot 20170911-225351.png Flash 'n' Finish Skin 1: Based on Gizmo Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA Screenshot 20170911-225408.png Sonic the Hedgehog (Franchise) Sonic Speedster Skin 1: Based on Metal Sonic. Skin 2: Based on Shadow the Hedgehog. Skin 3: Based on Super Sonic. Screenshot 20170911-225213.png Screenshot 20170911-225219.png Screenshot 20170911-225232.png The Tornado Skin 1: Based on the Tornado Racer from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Skin 2: Based on the Cyclone/Tornado 3 from Sonic Adventure 2. Skin 3: Based on its original appearance from Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Screenshot 20170911-225254.png Screenshot 20170911-225300.png Screenshot 20170911-225314.png E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Phone Home Skin 1: Purple Skin 2: Silver Skin 3: 1980s Neon Lights Knight Rider K.I.T.T. Skin 1: Based on K.I.F.T. (Knight Industries Four Thousand) Skin 2: Based on K.I.T.T.'s design from the "Slammin' Sammy" Knight Rider episode. Skin 3: A reference to Baywatch. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-3.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-2.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-1.png The LEGO Batman Movie Batwing Skin 1: Based on Batgirl. Skin 2: Based on Robin. Skin 3: Based on The Joker. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-11-e1488225954578.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-10-e1488226012564.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-9-e1488226045289.png Bionic Steed Skin 1: Based on Excalibur Batman. Skin 2: Based on Robin. Skin 3: Based on Martian Manhunter. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-7.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-6.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-7.5-Vehicle-Skins-5.png The Goonies Skeleton Organ Skin 1: Based on its original design from the film. Skin 2: Based on a piano. Skin 3: TBA LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-3.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-2.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-1.png One-Eyed Willy’s Pirate Ship Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: Based on a ghost ship. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-7.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-6.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-5.png LEGO City: Undercover Police Helicopter Skin 1: Fire Department design. Skin 2: Construction design. Skin 3: Based on Rex Fury. LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-11.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-10.png LEGO-Dimensions-Wave-8-Vehicle-Skins-9.png Beetlejuice Saturn's Sandworm Skin 1: Based on Betelgeuse. Skin 2: Possibly based on Adam Maitland. Skin 3: Based on Betelgeuse's red tux at the end of the film. 20170911 162332.png Teen Titans Go! Titan Robot Skin 1: Based on Booster Gold. Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA T-Car Skin 1: Based on Robin. Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA Spellbook of Azarath Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: Based on the Logo. The Powerpuff Girls Octi Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: Boss Man PPG Hotline Skin 1: Based on Professor Utonium. Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA 20170911 162447.png Screenshot_20170913-131908.png Mega Blast Bot Skin 1: TBA Skin 2: TBA Skin 3: TBA Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous Category:Doctor Who Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:Harry Potter Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:Scooby Doo Category:Jurassic World Category:Ninjago Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Ghostbusters Category:Adventure Time Category:Mission Impossible Category:The A-Team Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Beetlejuice Category:Year 2 Category:Year 1 Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:DC Comics Vehicles Category:The LEGO Movie Vehicles Category:The Simpsons Vehicles Category:The Simpsons Gadgets Category:Midway Arcade Vehicles Category:Harry Potter Vehicles Category:Back to the Future Vehicles Category:Portal Gadgets Category:Portal Vehicles Category:Scooby Doo Gadgets Category:Scooby Doo Vehicles Category:Jurassic World Vehicles Category:Ninjago Vehicles Category:Legends of Chima Vehicles Category:The Wizard of Oz Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Gadgets Category:Adventure Time Vehicles Category:Mission Impossible Vehicles Category:The A-Team Vehicles Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Vehicles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Vehicles Category:Gremlins Vehicles Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestial Gadgets Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Vehicles Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Vehicles Category:Knight Rider Vehicles Category:The Goonies Vehicles Category:The Goonies Gadgets Category:LEGO City: Undercover Vehicles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Vehicles Category:Teen Titans Go! Vehicles Category:Beetlejuice Vehicles Category:Year 2 Vehicles Category:Year 2 Gadgets Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Year 1 Gadgets Category:Gadgets Category:Vehicles Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Build 1 Category:Build 2 Category:Build 3 Category:Pages In Need Of Images Category:TV Show Vehicles Category:TV Show Gadgets Category:Fun Pack Vehicles Category:Team Pack Vehicles Category:Fun Pack Gadgets Category:Team Pack Gadgets Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Level Pack Gadgets Category:Story Pack Vehicles